No hay razón para tener Miedo
by Enmascarado
Summary: Neji Hyuga se enfrenta a algo que nunca esperó enfrentar. Se ha dado cuenta que los sentimientos de protección por su prima, casi hermana, Hinata se han convertido en algo más. Ha permanecido en silencio, sin hacer nada al respecto... hasta ahora.


**No hay razón para tener miedo.**

Neji Hyuga se colocó en guardia y analizó la situación. El byukagan le revelaba los puntos indicados para una ataque efectivo, pero bien sabía que no sería tan fácil conectar un Juken como llegaba a parecerlo. No le importó. Lanzó varios golpes con la palma abierta, ninguno logró llegar a donde debía.

Hinata Hyuga esquivó e incluso bloqueó algunos de los golpes, solamente para luego contraatacar con la misma técnica a su primo. Neji igualmente bloqueó y esquivó los golpes con la palma abierta. Cada movimiento era casi un reflejo del anterior, todos heredados de generaciones y generaciones que los habían desarrollado bajo el seno de su clan.

Tal vez eran los años entrenando juntos, el grado de familiaridad que tenían, el hecho de que su estilo de pelea fuera el mismo o alguna combinación de todo ello, pero enfrentarse a su prima era cada vez, literalmente, más interesante.

Hiashi Hyuga contempló, mientras llenaba su taza de té, a su sobrino y a su hija pelear, se sentía satisfecho por los progresos que habían tenido ambos, Neji era sin duda alguna un genio, había dominado técnicas que ni siquiera varios miembros del Soke llegaban a aspirar, mientras que Hinata había avanzado mucho en sus entrenamientos, al grado que incluso se había convencido de aceptarla nuevamente como una heredera digna del clan.

El patriarca de los Hyuga observó serenamente, pero con una expresión casi imperceptible de orgullo, como se seguía desarrollando el combate, en lo que bebía de su taza. Sabia que esos dos no eran solo el futuro de su casa, una de las mas importantes en toda Konoha, sino eran ya el presente del mundo ninja.

Habían pasado varios minutos en intercambios de movimientos entre Hinata y Neji, ambos habían ido mermando sus fuerzas mutuamente, dejándolos cansados y agitados, debido al ritmo que había tomado la pelea, pero ninguno bajaba la guardia.

Neji vio la oportunidad. En un movimiento rápido lanzo un juken con la mano izquierda en contra de Hinata, la chica consiguió bloquearlo y con el impulso lanzó un contraataque del mismo tipo. Dos movimientos en fracción de segundo. Neji bloqueó el golpe con su mano izquierda y con la libre lanzó un juken contra el corazón de su prima, ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Él se detuvo a centímetros de impactar.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar Hinata-Sama- Dijo el Hyuga bajando la guardia y mirando a los ojos a la Kunoichi.

-De acuerdo, Neji Onii-san.- Exclamó Hinata mientras que su Byakugan pasaba a estar inactivo, a la vez que el de su primo.

Caminaron juntos hasta entrar en la mansión, hicieron una profunda reverencia a Hiashi antes de tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa uno frente a otro, el lider de clan hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, era una señal de permiso y a la vez de felicitación. Hinata sirvió té en dos tazas y le entregó una a su primo. Este le agradeció con una sonrisa de lado, casi cariñosa.

La chica se ruborizó. Neji se sentía contento, hacia tiempo había aprendido a entender las reacciones de su prima y, en cierto modo, a apreciarlas. Era difícil de imaginar que apenas hacia poco había intentado matar a Hinata, pero ahora las cosas eran... diferentes. Su tío era su maestro, casi lo consideraba como una figura paterna, y su prima era su compañera de entrenamiento.

Reflexionó en ello. Durante tanto tiempo había vivido resentido contra su propia familia, contra el Soke, que le resultaba extraño el sentimiento de protección que había adquirido por Hinata, mucho más allá de sus obligaciones como miembro de la rama secundaria realmente se preocupaba por ella, aunque últimamente había sido algo más que solo eso.

Notaba que se sentía feliz cuando Hinata estaba alegre, sentía enojo, tal vez incluso celos, cuando la veía marcharse con su equipo para entrenar, lejos de el, e incluso le resultaba cada vez más obsesivo el contemplar la belleza de su prima disimuladamente.

Sus cabellos azules, sus ojos que eran iguales a los suyos, pero de alguna manera eran completamente diferentes en ella, su manera de ser amable con todos incluso con aquellos que no merecían ni siquiera su atención, la manera tan discreta en que se expresaba, lo inocente de su timidez, todo era una combinación que resultaba embriagadora, casi adictiva, para Neji.

Las señales eran claras, pero prefería disuadirse a si mismo. Era mejor, o al menos no lo hacia sentir tan culpable, aferrarse a sus convicciones. Era feliz cuando estaba con Hinata por que era casi su hermana, tenia esos arrebatos de enojo cuando se alejaba por su necesidad de protegerla, después de todo ese era su deber, y se sentía atraído por su belleza ya que al fin y al cabo era un hombre.

Aun así no podía evitar que en las mañanas cuando ella le daba los buenos días con una sonrisa sentir esa gran opresión en su pecho, que solo se traducía en una gran alegría para él. No podía evitar pensar en momentos de debilidad que se había enamorado de ella. Es mas, no quería hacerlo.

Lo cual lo llevaba a imaginar tantas cosas. Tal vez ella correspondería sus sentimientos. Tal vez llegarían a amarse, lejos de la vista de cualquiera que quisiera interponerse entre ellos, tal vez podría ser felices juntos. Esos pensamientos eran los que no le permitían dormir por noches enteras, al punto que consideraba seriamente decirle a Hinata lo que acongojaba su corazón, sin embargo guardaba silencio.

Tal vez tenia miedo.

-Hinata-Sama.- Dijo de pronto Neji.

-¿Qué sucede Onii-san?.- Preguntó la Kunoichi mientras bajaba su taza.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?.-

Ambos se levantaron e hicieron una nueva reverencia a Hiashi, que asintió con la cabeza una sola vez a manera de respuesta y permiso. Caminaron juntos hasta el patio principal de la mansión, soplaba una suave brisa que agitaba las hojas de los árboles. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Hinata se sentó en una pequeña banca a un lado del camino que habían tomado, Neji permaneció de pie.

-¿De que quieres hablar Onii-san?.-

El Ninja no respondió, permanecía inmutable, mirándola fijamente, su rostro era inexpresivo pero un brillo en sus ojos llamó la atención de Hinata. La heredera de la familia Hyuga apartó la mirada, algo ruborizada. Gesto que fue respondido por su primo sentándose a su lado.

Neji reunió valor y estiró su mano hasta tocar los suaves cabellos de Hinata en una caricia ligera pero repleta de significado. Esperaba entonces muchas respuesta por parte de su prima, pero sucedió la menos esperada. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, un ligero color rojo llenó sus mejillas, a pesar de ello a él le parecía que estaba mas bella que nunca.

Ocurrió en un solo instante, tan rápido que Neji no supo que su cuerpo había actuado por impulso propio hasta que fue muy tarde. Sus labios estaban posados sobre los de Hinata. El beso fue más maravilloso de lo que había llegado a imaginar, una sensación de calidez y felicidad lo llenó de pies a cabeza.

Pero fue seguida por una de terror, temía cual fuera la reacción de la Kunoichi, mil escenarios pasaron por su mente en unos cuantos segundos, cada uno mas fatalista que el anterior. Sin embargo ninguno sucedió, ella no lo empujó y corrió lejos de él, no le golpeo y se fue llorando desconsoladamente, ni siquiera se había apartado de él para luego rechazarlo cortésmente.

Sus suaves labios le respondieron al beso, incluso ella lo abrazó, tímidamente, del cuello para disminuir la distancia entre ellos. La sorpresa casi había dejado paralizado a Neji, pero aun así pudo corresponderle, y no dejó de besarla hasta que la falta de aire los obligó separarse.

Se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y no dijeron nada. Ambos estaban sonrojados aunque en diferente grado, mientras que en Hinata era más que notable en el caso del Ninja apenas se percibía una tonalidad roja en sus mejillas. Neji guardaba silencio, pero era por que estaba muy contento.

Después de todo, no tenía razones para tener miedo.


End file.
